1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computer network security, and more particularly, but not exclusively, to detecting malware-infected electronic mail and suppressing the spread thereof.
2. Description of the Background Art
Electronic mail (“email”) has become a relatively common means of communication among individuals with access to a computer network, such as the Internet. Among its advantages, email is relatively convenient, fast, and cost-effective compared to traditional mail. It is thus no surprise that a lot of businesses and home computer users have some form of email access.
A popular email client program includes an easy-to-use programming model. Such a programming model may be used by a virus to propagate itself by reading an email address book and sending new virus-infected messages to email addresses found therein. These new virus-infected messages are especially effective in spreading the virus because of the level of trust typically given to messages received from a known person.
Hence, it is highly desirable to detect these kinds of threats at an early stage. It is also highly desirable to provide solutions to users for limiting damage that may be caused by having sent out of the virus-infected messages.